


All Good Things

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Community: fandomhits, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:46:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5468699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronon finds Christmas music confusing. Written for the prompt:  Grown Up Christmas List -- Michael Buble .</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Good Things

“I don't get it?” Ronon poked Rodney in the side when he failed to answer him. He was used to having to hunt him down in his lab. He never had trouble finding him.

“Ouch, and what? I'm busy here go bother someone else.” He snapped turning away from his laptop to glare at Ronon.

“Don't wanna. What's the difference between a _A Grown Up Christmas List_ and a kid's?”

“Why do you care?”

“Dunno, the song has been playing a lot.”

“Kids ask for stupid things.” Rodney said and attempted to wave Ronon away.

“How can presents be stupid?” the concept confused Ronon.

“They ask for stupid things like toys and candy.” Rodney rolled his eyes and angled his chair away from Ronon.

“ _You_ asked for toys and candy.” Ronon laughed at Rodney's outraged face.

“I never ask for stupid things.”

“I want a faster racing car. I want ten pounds of imported dark chocolate covered espresso beans.” Ronon mimicked him.

“Sheppard did something to his car. I haven't figured out what he did yet. I'll have you know that ten pounds isn't as much as it sounds like.”

“Still sounds like candy and toys.”

“Yes, well...don't you have some place to be that isn't _here_?” Rodney gestured towards the door.

“Nope.”

Rodney waved Ronon off before facing his laptop once more.

“I made my own list and it had things like that almost chocolate stuff you like and sex. If you're too busy to help with my list I'll just go away now.” Ronon called back as he walked out of the lab.

He grinned when Rodney came running out behind him.

“What else is on your list?” Rodney demanded.

Ronon walked along him wondering what other Earth traditions he could use to wind him up.


End file.
